1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to breathing mask apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved breathing mask apparatus wherein the same is arranged to minimize wastage and loss of air during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The instant invention sets forth an improvement over a prior art mask structure as manufactured by "Mine Safety Appliances Co. of Pittsburg, Pa." set forth as model 401 for example, that sets forth the use of a forced air mask system. The instant organization may be utilized with a variety of masks such as a pressure-demand system if required. The MSA Air Mask Organization commercially available as model 401 utilized by firemen, policemen, and the like requiring independent air sources to provide proper breathing in various noxious environments. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,323,135 and 3,348,537 are directed to the MSA air mask structure model 401.
Further, U.S. patents directed to self-contained breathing apparatus are presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,077 to Limbert; U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,044 to Fletcher, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,978 to Bartos; U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,953 to Dodrill; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,597.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved breathing mask apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in minimizing loss of self-contained air to minimize such usage and prolong the effective available time from transported air and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.